Log 23
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Mouse’s Logs Category:Bumblebee’s Logs Category:Murusa’s Logs 2/4/2012 0745 CC Hospital Compound Bumblebee sighed, staring at the ceiling. The battle hadn't gone to plan, and he was incredibly lucky to still be alive. His last image was of Megatron's looming shadow falling over him, and then.. darkness. Waking up in Crystal City's hospital was the last thing he'd expected. He was well on his way to recovery, but.. he sighed again. So. Bored. One of the nurses enters the room, a young Sparkling in hand. "Wow! so colorful!" Mouse remarks at Bee's unique paintjob. "Can I visit him?" Mouse looks up, asking the nurse. "We can permit that, but you'll have to ask him." the nurse says in response. "Yay!" Mouse exclaims and hurries over to the bedside. "Hi there! I'm Mouse." Mouse grins, the neatly folded headlights behind his head barely appearing over the edge of the bed. "Can I visit? Can I? Can I?" Mouse asks with eager anticipation. Mouse nods. "Sometimes I come by here to see if anyone needs cheering up." Mouse grins happily and gets a chair to stand on so Bumblebee can see the short-statured sparkling more clearly. -draaaaaggggg- The sound of a metal chair grinds against the ground as he slowly pulls it over to the bed. Mouse hops up on it with little effort and beams a smile at you. "I like your paintjob, it's so interesting! I want you to tell me about Iacon too! I never get to leave the city, the guardians say it's too dangerous." Mouse huffs, acting like he wants to explore Cybertron to the fullest. Bumblebee makes a wry face, wincing a little at the grating noise of the chair being dragged. "I definitely need cheering up. And thank you! You're very interesting too. I bet you can go all sorts of places nobody else can." He sure would, if he were that size. He could think of a few things he'd do.. Mouse grins and nods his head up and down many times in succession. "Yep! There's lots of side streets and piping under the streets of Crystal City that I can use like shortcuts!" Mouse then closes his cheesy two-tooth grin and places a finger on his chin. "Uhm, I'm not sure how I could cheer you up from here. The nurses don't let me fly my helicopter I made into the hospital." Mouse explains simply, "So hopefully this is enough!" Mouse again beams his cute grin towards Bumblebee. Bumblebee just stares at the kid as he grins and chatters. So cute! He just wants to reach out and pet him. The only thing stopping him is he knows how annoyed he gets when people do that to him. ...Oh, Primus. Maybe this how people see him? He decides not to follow that train of thought any further, instead focusing on what the little mech was saying. "You made your own 'copter? That's pretty cool! Do you like making things? And don't worry, you talking to me is more than enough. I'm not bored anymore, for sure!" He wonders if Mouse does this often - coming in to chat to mechs that are lonely.. Mouse can't seem to be any happier. "Yes! I really wish I could show you my helicopter. I based it off my own design using an electric motor, just like me!" Mouse exclaims proudly; his confidence is apparent. "I love programming new and interesting things. I could probably bring in the portable computer I usually work on if you like." Mouse seems quite interested about the subject, going on and on while wearing a huge smile. Bumblebee’s helm tilts as he watches Mouse effuse about his hobby. He grins. "That'd be awesome. I like making new things, too. Although I haven't been able to as much - not recently, anyway. But you're pretty special - it's your own design? Do you take classes or something?" Mouse perks up as Bumblebee says he likes to make things too. "You should come back to Crystal City when you are well and show me something that you've made! I'll let you fly my helicopter and show you the coliseum if you haven't seen it." Mouse offers, wanting to check out Bumblebee's designs too. "So what's your name?" Mouse asks and smiles. Bumblebee nods, feeling himself be drawn into the enthusiasm surrounding Mouse. "I will! I have some things I think you'll like - I programmed a couple of gaming devices when I was younger, they're good fun. And toys, too, of course!" He feels like he's in an awkward position to talk - lying mostly-flat on his back. He pushes his palms against the berth and slides upwards, propping himself up on the wall behind. "Mmh, that's better. So, what's the Coliseum?" Mouse smiles, "Oh! That sounds fun, and probably a lot more interesting to program then the stuff I made to get my helicopter going." Mouse sounds like he's authentically looking forward to looking at Bumblebee's gaming devices - and their programming. Mouse will likely decompile them to see how they work. Mouse scampers up onto the bed, "Do you need help sitting up?" and looks up to see Bee already sitting erect. Too late. Mouse looks a bit disappointed he couldn't help out but the look quickly fades as he talks about the Coliseum. "It's where some monks of the temple train. I like to watch them and practice too. It's very fun!" Though he doesn't know the name, Mouse speaks of Crystalocution. Mouse smiles, "Oh! That sounds fun, and probably a lot more interesting to program then the stuff I made to get my helicopter going." Mouse sounds like he's authentically looking forward to looking at Bumblebee's gaming devices - and their programming. Mouse will likely decompile them to see how they work. Mouse scampers up onto the bed, "Do you need help sitting up?" and looks up to see Bee already sitting erect. Too late. Mouse looks a bit disappointed he couldn't help out but the look quickly fades as he talks about the Coliseum. "It's where some monks of the temple train. I like to watch them and practice too. It's very fun!" Though he doesn't know the name, Mouse speaks of Crystalocution. The echo of footfalls may be heard as a small group of CC Guards, specifically the Angels, arrive at the hospital. Their leader, Murusa, is in her guard regalia as she walks into the room. A gesture to the others behind her to remain in the hall. "Good cycle." she offers. Mouse frowns and looks over at you as you say ow. "Do you need the doctor? Mouse looks over at Bee, as if evaluating him. "It's not a fighting style. I only know a few things for defense. Needs lots of balance." Mouse nods lots of times and remains standing on the medical berth next to Bee. "I see, you're quite strong. I hope I can be strong too!" Mouse exclaims with a smile, then turns his attention to the door. It's quite a scene with Bee sitting up in the bed, and Mouse standing next to him. Bumblebee privately thinks that no matter how much they might say Crystalocution is defense-only, there'll be some way to use it offensively. But he doesn't say that to Mouse - he's not too familiar with Crystal City, but he knows they're defense-oriented, and he'd rather not risk saying something insulting. "No, no - I don't need a doctor. I just need to stop moving around and aggravating my dents." He smiles at Mouse, a little embarrassed at the praise given. "I'm not that strong. You'd be better off trying to be like Shark, or Prime. They're the strong ones." He turns to the door also as the newest arrival enters. Murusa looks between the two as she approaches the berth, a smile upon her elderly features as she regards the utterly adorable Mouse. Then her gaze shifts to the Autobot, "I trust the medics are taking good care of you and this young one isn't being overly in the way?" she asks. Mouse grins at Murusa and greets her with a huge wave of his hand. "Hi Murusa! No, the nurse said I could visit. He tried to sit up but I was too late getting up here to help him out." Mouse then climbs back to the chair and sits down on it. "Coming to visit my new friend? I don't even know his name yet, but I'm keeping him company anyway. Did I ask you your name?" Mouse scratches his head and asks Bee his name yet again. Bumblebee nearly face palms. "You did ask me, I just.. forgot. My name's Bumblebee, but you can call me 'Bee - most people do." He smiles at Murusa. "Pleased to meet you both." Murusa inclines her head to Mouse and Bumblebee. "Well you are in good hands here while under our care." she assures the Autobot, "I just came to make sure all was well." Bumblebee nods. "I'm grateful to you and your city for helping me. I mean - considering who hit me, I should be de-" he pauses, not really willing to discuss dying with Mouse there. "Well, I expected to be a lot worse off, let's just say that. But here I am, as good as new!" But not really. As he speaks, he winces a little. The plating on his leg is sore, buckled slightly. The pressure is uncomfortable. Murusa smiles gently to the Autobot, "We are allies in this situation we have found ourselves in Bumblebee. It behooves us to assist the Autobots in any manner that the Hierophant wishes. This includes fixing your wounded." she points out. Mouse manages to catch Bee's discomfort. "Oh! you're hurt! I don't have any tools here.." Mouse rubs his head and frowns a bit. "I know! I'll get a doctor for you!" Mouse hops off the repair table and transforms into a RC Car, zipping out of the room with a dash. This, of course, leaves the adults a brief reprieve to talk about more... sensitive things until the youth returns. Bumblebee finds himself smiling in response. Murusa's presence is calming. "I know. But I still feel grateful- wait, Mouse! I'm okay, really-" he reaches after the little mech, but he's already gone. "Kid's fast," he comments dryly. "Bright, too. Haven't seen one like him in a while. D'you know him well?" Murusa chuckles softly at the youngsters exuberance, "Ah to be young again." she murmurs softly, fully focused upon Bumblebee now. "Oh I know him well enough. He's a bit of handful at times, but he's quite bright and full of ideals." she moves to stand beside the berth. "He's almost like a son to me really. In fact he's pretty much our team mascot for my Angels, but he doesn't know that." Murusa chuckles softly at the youngster’s exuberance, "Ah to be young again." she murmurs softly, fully focused upon Bumblebee now. "Oh I know him well enough. He's a bit of handful at times, but he's quite bright and full of ideals." she moves to stand beside the berth. "He's almost like a son to me really. In fact he's pretty much our team mascot for my Angels, but he doesn't know that." Mouse enters the room with a nurse in hand - literally. The pair are holding hands as they enter Bee's repair berth. "I'm back! I found someone who can help." Mouse looks up at Murusa and Bumblebee. "Thank you for letting me know, Mouse. We'll get to work so he can have a relaxing recharge cycle without having to worry about pain." The nurse replies with a kind vocalizer then stands next to Murusa. The pair really do look like a great duo. Murusa smiles and explains, "The Angels are a special group of guards, I am their commander. We do escorts and are better trained than most guards. We know Crystalocution and use it to defend the city when things get up close and personal." she pauses as Mouse arrives with a nurse, she steps aside to allow the nurse access to the patient, "You did good Mouse." she murmurs, reaching down to rub at the top of his head. Mouse looks up and stirs as Murusa rubs the top of his head. "Oh, I was talking to Bumblebee about that earlier, the art the Monks practice at the coliseum. I like practicing it, too." Mouse smiles, "It's a LOT of fun! Can Bumblebee come back to the City so he can fly my helicopter, he can bring his handheld games, and I can show him the coliseum? Pleeeaassee?" Mouse asks to Murusa, looking up to her with his wide optics and hoping she'll say yes. Click clack... The Crystal City repair mech comes striding in, glancing up in surprise. A blink "Oh, I didn’t know you had visitors." he notes to Bumblebee, his form gold and green. Bumblebee nods again. "Sounds like a tough group. I'd love to learn Crystalocution myself - it'd be really useful. Considering my size, there are some thing I just can't do.. but Crystalocution sounds really interesting." He feels relief at the sight of the nurse, no matter what he'd said before. He's sure that moving has done something to his injuries - they must have had him lying down for a reason. He looks at the hands of Mouse and the nurse, then grins at Mouse. "That your girlfriend?" he teases playfully. The effect is cut when he finds himself yawning. "Ah, sorry! That was rude. I suppose I'm more tired than I thought." Mouse's enthusiasm for him coming back amuses him too, and he chimes in, "Yes, Murusa, can I, please~?" Murusa listens to the pleading from the youth, face softening. She looks to the Autobot and smiles all the more, "I don't suppose it would hurt the alliance to allow you to come back so long as your Prime has cleared you to do so." she lifts her hand from Mouse's head, "You can come watch us train. Both of you." Mouse looks ecstatic that he can come watch Murusa train in Crystalocution. Of course, he'll likely take part in the training as well. "I can't wait!" Mouse exclaims gleefully. "Looks like Bumblebee needs to recharge now. We should get going and let the doctors do their work. Come on Murusa! See you later, Bumblebee!" Mouse exclaims and waves to Bee as he starts to make his way out the door. Bumblebee's helm dips slightly as Mouse leaves - he's more tired than he thought. "It was good to meet you, Mouse!" he calls after the little mech. "It was good to meet you, too," he adds, now speaking to Murusa. "I'd love to watch your training. I look forward to it." He then turns to the repair mech and nurse, not sure which one will deal with him. "Do I need to do anything to help you fix.." he gestures at the injury vaguely "..this?" Murusa smiles and nods, "Yes it would seem so Mouse. Have a good cycle and rest well Bumblebee." she turns and follows the youngster out.